


His

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty





	His

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quintessentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintessentia/gifts).



Mark's phone buzzes sometime in the middle of the night as he works on editing another video, stopping in his tracks as he reads the message in his notifications.

_**Jack** : I'll be there soon._

He swallows, saving the progress he's made and shutting down before going to unlock the door, thankful that his hands don't shake like they did before, when this wasn't routine. His stomach is churning with nerves, guilt, and anticipation, equal parts excited and dreading the arrival of his unplanned guest. Because even though he wears his skin and sounds almost the same, the person coming back to Mark at two in the morning won’t be Jack, no matter how much he wants it to be.

He still remembers the first time he met Anti, eyes sharp and dual-toned, stance proud and solid. He had slithered past Jack’s defenses when he'd been staying with Mark and stolen control from him, surprising Mark late at night as he went to the kitchen to get a drink. He had almost choked on his water when he'd seen him so suddenly, thinking it was Jack looking for him or coming to get a drink of his own.

"Hey Jack. Couldn't sleep?" he'd asked, the lights low enough to hide Jack's face, his changed eyes.

"Something like that."

But before Mark could say another word or ask what he meant Jack strode forward, gaze cool and intense as he froze Mark in place with just his stare before he stepped right up to Mark, stopping all thought process as he mashed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

At first Mark was so surprised he hadn't kissed back, frozen with hands raised as Jack kissed him, possessive and hungry. His kisses only got more harsh when Mark didn't immediately kiss back, as if angry that he wasn't reciprocating.

And Mark kissed back.

Not quite as hungry, not quite as harsh, but he kissed him all the same. His hands slid around Jack's neck, Jack's hands pulling him closer by the hips. He only allowed Mark to pull away when he could no longer breathe, gasping against Jack’s shoulder with flushed cheeks and a thrashing heart as his lips left a trail of sparks down his throat.

"Jack, what-"

"Anti."

"What?" Mark gasped, shivering as sharp teeth nipped at the side of his neck.

"Anti. I'm not your pussy of a boyfriend."

Mark frowned, brain still muddled by the sharp bites and harsh sucking at the side of his neck, his hands gripping Jack- Anti?- as he continued his onslaught on Mark's throat.

"What are you talking about?"

He felt Jack stop, giving a short, annoyed sigh against his neck before finally pulling away completely and meeting Mark's eye.

Mark knew immediately that the person, or thing, looking back at him wasn't his Jack. He knew logically that Jack’s face was staring right at him, that the left eye was the same beautiful shade of blue. The same lips he'd dreamt of kissing for months pulled into a frown, plump and kiss-bruised. But it wasn't his Jack.

He knew that now, too. Weeks later he knew that even though anyone else would see Jack, strangers or maybe even friends, the person coming to his house in the middle of the night wasn't him. He wore his face and used his voice, but it wasn't his Jack.

Mark is so busy thinking this through that he doesn't hear his front door click shut, or the quiet footsteps moving closer and closer to his recording room.

He finally looks up when the recording room door swings open, Anti looking to him before turning to close the door behind him.

And even if it isn't Jack, Mark can't help but stare at the shock of green hair, the brightness of his left eye compared to the black and acid green of the right. He stands as Anti stalks toward him, and when he kisses him after days of no contact it's just as hungry as the first time, just as possessive and sharp.

Mark swallows the lump in his throat, ignoring the way his heart sinks in his chest and the feeling of tears choking his throat and burning his eyes. He pushes it all down, wrapping his arms around Anti as he kisses Jack’s lips, holds Jack's slim frame to his own, and wishes it was Jack he was kissing.


End file.
